Oblivious Boy
by Lemur
Summary: Will's not refusing, he's just oblivious. Jack/Will *slashy*


Title: Oblivious Boy  
  
Author: Lemur  
  
Pairing: Jack/Will  
  
Rating: G  
  
Archive: Just ask  
  
Summary: Will's not refusing; he's just oblivious.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
"Oblivious Boy"  
  
By Lemur  
  
Jack liked pirates. He was never entirely sure why, other than that he was one and he had always been inordinately fond of himself. Furthermore, he liked seeing the pirate in people: the seamstress who short shrifts her customers, the Navy lad who's a notorious gambler.  
  
The blacksmith who loves the ocean - whether or not he knows it.  
  
"Mr. Turner, come here and polish my cannon."  
  
Will hopped down from the rigging and trotted over to him, glancing at the gleaming cannon and managing to somehow remain completely oblivious of Jack's intended innuendo. "The cannon doesn't need polishing, you're just trying to keep me busy."  
  
"Of course I am, lad. You can't keep watch from the rigging all day. We won't find the Pearl any faster because of it and you're starting to annoy Mr. Cotton."  
  
Mr. Cotton's parrot chose that moment to squawk, "Hard to larboard!" which could have easily meant the man was annoyed.  
  
Jack smiled smugly. "You see?" In response, Will pursed his lips and roughly grabbed a cleaning rag.  
  
Jack stood watch as Will polished, vaguely displeased at having been reduced to coarse, unimaginative double entendres, but he had tried nearly everything else shy of an old pirate courting trick involving rope, rum and a very buoyant barrel. And it was only Will's swordsmanship that kept him from trying that as well.  
  
Over the last few days, Jack had spoken softly to Will, letting his tone say things his words did not, scandalous invitations that would make the boy blush if he heard them out loud - make him blush or homicidal, one of the two. Jack had stood close to Will, letting his body give hints to the wonders it could provide if Will would allow it. He had touched Will far more than necessary; a hand on the shoulder or a tap on the arm, letting his hands give the welcome and enticements that his lips did not.  
  
But always nothing came of his efforts, not even a rejection since the boy seemed entirely unaware that Jack had proposed anything. When he spoke softly, Will asked him to talk louder and when Jack stepped close or touched him unnecessarily, Will just glanced at him as if it was simply more of his eccentric behavior - which, granted, it was, but to a different purpose than usual.  
  
More than once, this subtle approach of his - nearly the only thing Jack did with any subtlety - had worked on man and woman alike, but none before had been quite so frustratingly pure and innocent as Will Turner. The boy didn't seem to be determinedly ignoring his advances as some had done, or coyly refusing before gladly accepting like most others. Rather, it seemed he just hadn't noticed. He was too wrapped up in his Miss Swann, his big prize, to pay heed to prizes much more easily won and that small bit of Will's innate pirateness Jack could do without.  
  
Jack sighed wistfully. 'Such a waste,' he thought. Thus far, it seemed Will Turner was completely unbendable. . . so to speak.  
  
Jack supposed hope might still remain: Will's Miss Swann might not return his affections and then, reeling from her rejection, Will might stay aboard the Black Pearl and give Jack the chance to raise his spirits, as it were, but Jack thought that a very slim hope indeed. Will was brave, smart and exceedingly handsome and that's what lasses wanted these days, or so Jack understood it. So, unless Elizabeth proved to be far stupider than the ladies Jack knew, who would happily give the lad a discount just for the pleasure of his company for a solid hour, then there wasn't much chance of anything but a wedding between the two should they both survive the ordeal. (And there, another possibility presented itself, but Jack didn't pursue it out of respect for the lady, presumably still living - though ideally not.)  
  
Ultimately, Jack's goal was the Pearl; to stand at the helm once more and feel the fresh sea air and so forth, so a dalliance with the young Mr. Turner would only have been a treat to wile away the hours to Isla de Muerta. And yet . . .  
  
A part of Jack felt that if Will had noticed and had consented, then he would never have tired of looking in those deep eyes and hearing all the lad had to say for as long as there was an ocean for the Black Pearl to sail.  
  
"The cannon is clean now." Will stood and threw the rag back where he'd gotten it. "Anything else you'd like me to do to waste my time?" His tone was sharp, the way Jack liked it despite himself.  
  
Jack smiled. "No, lad. Back up into the rigging with you and keep an eye out for your lady love." Will's eyes brightened and he eagerly walked to resume his lookout at Mr. Cotton's side. Jack watched him go with only a twinge of regret before he shrugged, casting that sensation down to Davy Jones' Locker where it belonged.  
  
"Such a waste," he said to himself before raising his voice above the wind. "Mr. Turner, I've changed my mind. I do have another very important task for you." Jack took secret delight in seeing Will roll his eyes before making his way reluctantly toward him. "The deck could use a good swabbing, don't you think?" The angry look on Will's face was delightful.  
  
'Well, lad,' Jack thought, 'that's what you get for being oblivious.' He handed Will the mop and stood back to watch, grinning.  
  
~The End~  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
